Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2015
08:26 * Manglytyg plays with synths tail 08:27 wHAT DID YOU SAY BICH 08:27 Huh, a shame. FFoxyThePirateFox 08:27 ~(•3•)~ 08:27 OH NOES 08:27 Idk 08:27 I CAN'T SEE SHIT AND NO SOUND AAA 08:27 I can secretly ping you and some other people. ArkaineDestiny and Seb 08:27 K 08:27 Frrrrick 08:27 sHUT THE FUCK UP 08:27 Synth your tail is so fluffy 08:27 Thanks. 08:27 Mystery ping? Synthwave 08:27 * FFoxyThePirateFox slaps Puppet hard as shit 08:27 Yep. 08:27 \(•3•)/ k 08:28 My head is heavy 08:28 Nu 08:28 * Manglytyg strokes synths tail 08:28 Nuts 08:28 lolfukku FriendMeSeb 08:28 Idk 08:28 * Synthwave smiles 08:28 omf what am i doing 08:28 Nutsss 08:28 Pink what time is it for you 08:28 4:28 PM 08:28 Frickin nuts are good 4 Protein 08:28 Your welcome to grab my tail Synth 08:28 k 08:28 Asian Time? 08:28 * Synthwave grabs it 08:29 Mangly, PM. 08:29 * Manglytyg wags it 08:29 I like frick ir sound beautiful 08:29 https://youtu.be/qQhjJ0BLxT0?t=130 < FFoxy after feeling my penis enter his ass. 08:29 My foot is dying. Pinkgirl234 08:29 * Pinkgirl234 collapses 08:29 Ark 08:29 U said penis 08:29 yuhs 08:29 s t OP 08:29 yuhs I did 08:29 Dnt u mean ping 08:29 Oh 08:29 Synth I saw your ping 08:29 ... 08:29 FUCK EVERYONE RIN 08:29 Goddamnit. 08:30 I did not even highlight it 08:30 that "pingas" joke is REALLY getting fcking annoying 08:30 Your screen must be really bright, then. 08:30 Fine ill call u llama ffaxy 08:30 FFoxy ok 08:30 Pink PM 08:30 OKAY 08:30 STOP WITH THE FUCKING PINGS 08:30 Llama 08:30 I will call you FFexy then 08:30 Foxy, pls FFoxyThePirateFox 08:30 YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME 08:30 Ok 08:30 Cam we just 08:30 Not bother the living shit out of him 08:31 mINIMOD ALERT AAAA 08:31 I bet its annoting 08:31 ... 08:31 ... 08:31 It sure is annoting. 08:31 Ok im gonna go 08:31 oksrsly it's getting fricking annoying stop 08:31 But I agree. 08:31 modmini alert 08:31 Let's stop. 08:31 :3 08:31 Guys, enough. 08:31 Just to finalize it. 08:31 Pink r u from da Phillipines 08:31 Yee 08:31 Nice 08:32 * Manglytyg hugs pink 08:32 * Pinkgirl234 hugs back 08:32 "hey, let's go on the mirror and see how my eyes are looking like-DEAR GOD" 08:32 Parappa is here 08:33 Mangly i know that. 08:33 Captain obvious strikes again. 08:34 He was your friend 08:34 He still fucking is. 08:34 https://youtu.be/qQhjJ0BLxT0?t=348 08:34 Where is seb I wonder 08:34 Nobody can see these words 08:34 Orly? 08:34 Why are you asking stupid questsions. 08:35 Sammy is the entire 5 - 10 portion of the Sonic fandom in one person. 08:35 He's probably sleeping. 08:35 So is PaRappa. 08:35 Agreed, Mike. 08:35 ... 08:35 Ark Your never on when the wiki is very bus 08:35 Godzilammy. 08:35 sammycalssicfrickfanfrickfrick 08:35 Well the chat is very busy anyway 08:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtFU6qsuY8E 08:36 WATCH 08:36 http://prntscr.com/87j3v9 This. 08:36 This just reminds me of Godzilla for some reason. 08:37 Maybe you should make a comparison meme. 08:37 * ArkaineDestiny is AFK. 08:37 ~ PinkieBot logged chat ~ 08:38 Ark your not on when the chat gets very busy 08:38 Digi. 08:38 NANOMACHINES, SON 08:40 Guess who likes Luigi on the chat 08:41 Ow 08:41 My head is so heavy 08:41 Ark your a cool dude 08:41 I might collapse or something 08:41 Go to bed. 08:41 But it's the afternoon 08:41 G O T O B E D 08:42 In addition to that, I have been taking short naps today 08:42 its 4pm there 08:42 back 08:42 Back. 08:42 Thanks Manglytyg, I really appreciate the compliment. :3 08:42 Welcome 08:42 You're not such a bad gal/guy yourself. :P 08:42 Toon r u from da Fillipines 08:42 Why thank u ark 08:42 Synth, you have no power here. 08:43 :C 08:44 That's right, you powerless fool. 08:44 Cry. 08:44 Everything sucks 08:44 CRYYYYYY. 08:44 My sim died :( 08:44 * Synthwave does not cry 08:44 Gonna dowlnoad music and play somewhere 08:45 Pink 08:45 ? 08:45 hi 08:45 Kumusta! 08:46 Kumusta! 08:46 'Can you tell me, Doctor, why I still can't get to sleep? The night is just a jungle of dark and a barking M16. And I've got this rash that comes and goes, can you tell me what it means? God help me, I was only 19." 08:46 Can anyone tell which song that came from without searching it up? 08:46 Mangly, PM. 08:46 Another Pinoy! :o 08:47 Watch out, mangly, Mike might ask you for nudes. 08:47 (kappa) 08:47 :O 08:47 edi wow 08:47 Dang! 08:47 Im listening 2 eminem 08:47 How many Asians are here atm? :3 08:47 I will (kappa) 08:47 I love him (pause) 08:47 See? (kappa) 08:47 4? 08:47 idk 08:48 pink by asian , you mean pilipinos? 08:48 All Asians 08:48 ok 08:48 arkaine is australian i think 08:48 Toon Link is weird 08:48 Australia is not Asia technically 08:48 He is just link 08:48 jk 08:48 But toom 08:48 Toon* 08:49 Australia is part of Oceania, not Asia. 08:49 4 08:49 Swoosh 08:49 Im bored 08:49 I want candy 08:49 k 08:49 I want candy with chocolate 08:49 (choco) 08:49 * Golden Freddy Golden throws chocolates at Puppet 08:49 I want chocolate with sprinkles 08:49 wat 08:50 I want chocolate sprinkles 08:50 noe 08:50 I want sprinkles on the speinkles 08:50 Wow, why are there so many Golden Freddy's? 08:50 None of you are original. 08:50 I really don't know 08:50 Because Golden Freddy 08:50 I can get annoying in 20 secs 08:50 Aren't there a lot of Foxy's 08:50 Also that, yes. 08:50 Too many of every animatronic. 08:50 Yeah and Mangle's 08:50 Yeah. 08:50 * Pinkgirl234 collapses 08:50 Only 1 puppet 08:50 No 08:50 >:3 08:51 there are 3 puppets existing 08:51 Nu 08:51 Prove it 08:51 2 fakes, and 1 is real. 08:51 None are real. 08:51 Nobody is original. 08:51 There is one Toy Freddy I have seen 08:51 Arkaine no 08:51 Not to be the Devil's advocate or anything. 08:51 k. 08:51 But I am the real Pinkgirl234 so.... 08:52 Nobody cares Peeenk 08:52 pink fun plz 08:52 The Phillipines must be nice 08:52 Why do i find lillith from darkstalkers hot ._. 08:52 No time soon 08:52 nope 08:52 philippines has crimes every week 08:52 Because they show most of their bodyparts 08:52 What 08:52 The only original people I know are SOMEGUY123, AnimationFan and LOLSKELTONS. (kappa) 08:52 She just i 08:53 Oh LOL 08:53 Is* 08:53 I'm talking about you, you floppy fuckers. 08:53 And u cnt l7e eiher 08:53 Those admins from CPW 08:53 * Golden Freddy Golden pokes Lilith's chest 08:53 SG actually wasn't an admin. 08:53 LOLSKELETONS was a Bureaucrat. 08:53 And I am unsure as to what AnimationFan was. 08:53 I wan4 lillith to have my bab-nvm 08:53 wtf 08:53 I said nothing 08:53 Stfu 08:54 Shoot me 08:54 ... 08:54 Quick! Shoot me in the face! 08:54 Lol 08:54 Aight 08:54 ASDF 08:54 Maybe I should invite SG and LOLSKELETONS over here... 08:54 Quick! Don't think about cats! 08:54 What do you think, Synthwave? 08:54 There is no Human Fredbear 08:54 agwee 08:55 What if there was?!?! 08:55 Tjen 08:55 Then 08:55 That will be me 08:55 yeah no 08:55 Yeah yeah 08:55 Yeah no 08:55 I will kill 4 him 08:55 And yeah yeah 08:55 just stare at my pic 08:55 Nu 08:55 it's humanized' 08:55 so stare. 08:56 All i gotta say is 08:56 "Fuck this shit i'm out" 08:56 Fuck her right in that pussy 08:56 wait what 08:56 ._. 08:56 Nothing 08:56 ... 08:56 ... 08:56 ... 08:57 Now you remind me, of me 08:57 Good 08:57 Did Ark see that? 08:57 I think he did 08:57 Idk 2015 08 22